The Demon Lab Rat
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: A love story for Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius! Jack bumps into Kairi, a run away, who is much more than she seems. Jack x OC -I changed a genre to Adventure because General seemed so boring and not quite fitting    Read and you'll understand ;D
1. Escape

**HI ALL!**

Well, this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction! ^_^ Yippee! First of all I'm sorry if I spelt anything wrong. I hope I didn't :S Second, in this first chapter, only my own characters will start the story. Also this is a Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, Fanfiction ;) I love that kid! x x

Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything EXCEPT ... the mysterious girl who runs around alot in this chapter, the bird and the evil peoples :( Grr! - at evil peoples.**

* * *

She ran and didn't stop. With perfect balance and brilliant speed she zoomed through the forest. She never tripped nor stumbled and the way she didn't hit one tree you wouldn't think that this was the first time she'd been out.

"Where are you going?" Kyo asked as he flew alongside her, having difficulty keeping up.

"Shh!" She hissed at him.

"They can't hear me, they can only hear you, remember?" he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, stopped dead in her tracks and slid behind a tree. She peered round and saw nothing, no one was around. She then leapt up into the tree. Kyo followed.

"Kyo, how do you expect me to answer if I'm trying to be quiet?" she asked, "I can't be taken again. I can't be locked away again. I'm not gonna be their lab rat, okay. Not anymore."

"Wait, what was that?" Kyo perched on the same branch and listened, "Be still their coming."

Just then, a group of a few men wearing white masks, with black diagonal lines on the left eye, ran past with weapons. Kyo and the girl watched as they ran away but the one at the back stayed behind. He looked around sensing something different.

"Hey," the girl said.

The man looked up and then took his mask off. It was a young boy and he smiled at the girl, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she answered looking away from his gaze.

"Something's not right," Kyo said flying after the masked men, investigating.

"That's good. Now, what do I get in return for helping you escape?" he asked. The girl looked down at him, she knew there was a catch, but in the end she jumped down from the tree and pulled out a pouch of notes she'd found in 'the Facility'. The boy took it from her but he held onto her hand and came closer, "Well, that's nice of you – paying like a good little girl but I was thinking more of something else."

He leaned in to kiss her but she grew scared and frightened and out of instinct grabbed his collar, lifted him off the ground and threw him into a tree, leaping backwards.

Just then Kyo came flying back, "DANGER! DANGER! They're returning!"

The girl gasped as she heard them shouting angrily as they approached. She looked at the boy and then at his mask, she then glared at the boy and just before dashing off she stepped on it and snapped its wood. The boy gasped and became angry and as the men came charging after her he ran with them.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this," Kyo promised her, "I will serve you until the end."

* * *

So, this is my first chapter to start it off and I realised, that I didn't really need the disclaimer yet but...oh well, I guess I'll still keep it up there for the purpose of the name ^_^" Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading Chap. 1, and Chap. 2 should be up in a few moments along with 3 and 4 shortly afterward :D Remember to R&R my reading peoples ^_^

**Lv, Lv Hazzard x x ^_^**


	2. I'm going for a walk

**Hi-lo!**

Hello, reading peoples! When I uploaded my other chapter I realised that I'd been mispelling Master Fung's name as Master Fong xD So, I do apologise if I haven't corrected all of the misspellings of his name ^^". Haha! Anyway, Jack's introduction chapter to his story now ;)

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except for the girl in the begining, bird called Kyo and Evil peoples :p Blow raspberry at evil peoples! **

* * *

Jack sighed. It was a nice day out but he was stuck inside with Wuya – oh, joy (¬_¬).

"Jack, you should be planning your next attack for when those Xiaolin Monks turn up," Wuya suggested trying to sound enthusiastic, noticing Jacks glumness today, "Okay, Jack, I'm not an agony aunt and I don't plan on becoming one, but what's wrong?"

"Oh like you care," he mumbled.

"Never said I did," she agreed, "But you know what they say, it's better to let it all out."

Jack sighed, "My mum's ill."

"Ill as in?" Wuya asked as if not even interested.

"Ill as in ill. Ill as in worst than a cold," he explained a little annoyed with her.

"Oh, for goodness – Jack! Are you telling me you're upset just because your mother isn't feeling too well a moment?"

"Yeah?" he whispered his bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Idiot! Fool!" Wuya shrieked flying away, "How I ever ended up in your hands I don't know."

"I'm taking a walk, I need to get away from your insensitivity," Jack murmured making his way out.

"Do you even know what you just said," Wuya asked as he vanished out of sight.

"Shut up!" she heard him call back as ran away.

"He needs help," Wuya sighed.

* * *

I kinda agree with Wuya there. Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, does need help...but then so do I! Maybe we could help each other ^_^ What a good idea I have!

**Jack **- Excuse me, do you know where the set for chapter 3 is?

**Hazzard **- Hello, Jack...it seems you've wondered a little too far from home!

**Jack **- o.O ...excuse me? ***Realisation hits*** OW! WHY THE HECK DID YOU HIT ME WITH A ROCK? WHY DO YOU HAVE A ROCK!

**Hazzard **- ***Rolls eyes*** I hit you for the effect of 'Realisation hits' because you're about to realise something and this is my pet rock - Eddy ^_^ He reminds me of Eddy out of Ed, Edd & Eddy :D

**Jack **- e.O ...OH MY GOD! HAZZARD?

**Hazzard **- There we go! Realisation just hit! Litterally!

**Jack **- ***Runs away*** AHHHHH!

**Hazzard **- WAIT! JACK! TAKE ME WITH YOU!

**Lv, Lv Hazzard x x ^_~***


	3. We'll take her AND YOU!

**O-KEH!**

Hey, my reading peoples! Guess what clever little me did! ^_^

**Jack **- LET ME GO!

**Hazzard **- Yep! You got it! I caught Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius! :D Oh, this is so fun!

**Jack **- You didn't need to tie me up though!

**Hazzard **- Oh? You wouldn't run away?

**Jack **- The heck - I would!

**Hazzard **- Mm-hm! ***winks***

**DISCLAIMER - Clever little me owns nothing except for the girl (who you learn the name of on the next line...or two;) ), Kyo - zeh bur-d! (- No idea why I decided to say it like that o.O) and...DUM! DUM! DUM! The Evil Peoples! xD Laugh at the evil peoples!**

* * *

Kairi walked fast with her head down and Kyo on her shoulder.

Jack walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

CRASH!

Both of them crashed into the other and fell on to the ground. Kairi couldn't be bothered anymore and just laid there. Jack on the other hand got up straight and looked down at her somewhat irritated somewhat dazzled by her beauty. Kyo flew up to Jack and pecked at his goggles.

"Ah," Jack waved Kyo away, "Control your bird!"

"Mistress, he does not seem much of a threat, but we must never be too sure," Kyo whispered into Kairi's ear.

"Urm, are you okay? Would like some help?" Jack offered.

Kairi opened one eye and saw his outstretched hand. She sat up but then stood by herself completely rejecting him. He took his hand back and looked around checking if anyone saw him get rejected. Kairi didn't look him in the eyes – not once – it was something she learnt not to do.

"So, um...what's your name? I'm Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" Jack said confidently.

Kairi said nothing. Just then, there were angry shouts approaching.

"They're coming, hide," Kyo shouted.

Kairi gasped and pushed Jack out the way. But just has she got past him she was pulled back. She looked round and Jack was holding her wrist pulling her back. Kairi struggled trying to get out of his grip but no matter how much she tried she couldn't. Kairi found this scary. Kairi had extraordinary powers that she received from all the things that went on in 'The Facility' – one of them being super strength. How was this boy doing that?

"What's wrong? I know it's a little scary being introduced to an Evil Genius like me but I won't hurt you," Jack promised winking at her.

Kairi growled and continued to struggle, "Please, let go."

Jack gasped. Her voice sounded like a beautiful melody that he instantly fell in love with.

"WHAT?" Jack turned and saw the group of men standing there with their white masks, "IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DO YOU CONTROL HER?"

"Control? Who? This girl? Oh, I guess she's just worried because of who I am -" he was interupted by the white mask man.

"WE WILL TAKE THE GIRL AND YOU FOR THAT MATTER. GO!" he shouted and all the men advanced surrounding the two.

"Let go," Kairi pleaded him.

"You can't run now," Jack said scared now.

"No thanks to you," Kairi hissed, "But if you let go of my hand I might be able to get us out of this, if not both then you at least."

"You'd help me out?" Jack asked momentarily distracted.

"I know what it's like, where they're gonna take us and you have no idea...and basically I don't think you would last five minutes in that hell hole," she said simply, "Just-LET GO!"

Jack released her wrist and she crouched low and then jumped forward toward one of the men. She kicked him in the face cracking his mask and throwing him back across the street. Another two men then advanced on her followed by another. She grabbed one and threw him into the other making them fly back, and then she punched the next. The next two she just punched in the gut and winded them. Jack was shocked. His jaw hung loose.

"Come on, what are you doing there daydreaming? Their health is restoring as we speak," Kairi warned him.

Jack shook out of his amazed state and followed her.

* * *

Well, I think I made Jack sound a little...dumb in this chapter.

**Jack **- Ya think?

**Hazzard **- So, I guess I was pretty accurate! ^_^

**Jack **- EH? O.O AHH! NO FAIR! ;:O

**Hazzard **- Aw, you're so cute! KAWAII! X]

**Jack **- AHHH! xO

**Lv, Lv Hazzard x x ^_^**


	4. I need to know something

**Ohaio!**

Hey, all! Hazzard and Jack here!

**Jack **- HELP ME!

**Hazzard **- AW! ISN'T HE SO CUTE!

**Wuya **- Jack, that's where you are! I've been looking for you.

**Jack **- You do care!

**Wuya **- Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that Hun...Um...why are you tied up?

**Hazzard **- ***Swivels round in chair*** Wuya...I've been expecting! ***Strokes Hatchet*** Ouch!

**Jack **- Man, she's even more messed up than me ***Laughs*** Wait ***stops laughing*** that came out wrong.

**Hazzard **- AHA! HA! You are soooooo adorable!

**Wuya **- Excuse me? Is she serious?

**Jack **- Don't look at me!

**Disclaimer - I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR ... KAIRI, KYO AND EVIL PEOPLES :* Blow a kiss to the evil peoples (o.O)**

* * *

For the most of the run Kairi led Jack but then halfway they swapped as Jack knew the area better. They had to hold hands too because Kairi was too quick for Jack to try and keep up by himself. But Kairi didn't care and Jack definitely didn't mind – he quite enjoyed it actually.

"Mistress, there's a fortress up ahead," Kyo chirped happily.

"Thank you, Kyo," Kairi said still looking ahead. She then took the lead without any mention but Jack let her and he fell behind to follow her.

"Kyo? That bird?" Jack asked simply.

Kairi didn't answer at first but then sighed and said, "Yeah."

"No, I'm not! I'm not a bird," Kyo shouted.

"Shut up, Kyo, you are now, remember?" Kairi said still looking straight ahead. Kyo flew to her shoulder and perched there.

After another few silent moments, Jack pulled back on Kairi's wrist. Kairi looked back again, but not to his eyes. Jack looked uneasy.

"Problem?" Kairi asked.

"Err, I'm not…welcome here," he gestured toward the tall building structure that Kyo pointed out as a fortress a few moments ago – but of course Jack couldn't hear Kyo.

"What? You can't leave me?" Kairi said. Then she looked into his eyes for the first time but only briefly. Jack felt a shiver run up his spine, he saw her loneliness but at the same time felt weak for her beauty.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked also a little confused.

"What I said!" Kairi hissed making Jack step back slightly, "You can't leave me now…because they're after you too and they won't stop until they find you and I need to know something."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Just something!" she shouted at him.

Jack stepped toward her this time but stopped when her eyes threatened where he stood, "We could go to mine?"

"A regular house right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah but I mainly live in the basement. I guess mom thinks I moved out by now," he chuckled, "I bet she doesn't even know we have basement."

"But, a regular house, all the same, huh?" Kairi asked again.

Jack sighed and nodded, "I guess so, yeah."

"Then I can't go – we can't go. They'll find us. Normal houses have no high-tech security and they've been trained to get passed even that," Kairi explained, "They're looking for us right now, we're lucky we haven't been found yet. We're very lucky. If you're not welcome here, so what? If they're good people they won't turn you away."

"Saying about High-tech security, they have none - at all! And how would you know if they're good or not?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I don't," Kairi sighed looking down at the ground, "But the crickets are talking about them."

There was a moment of silence. Jack didn't understand. Was she mad? No, she wasn't mad she was lonely and things were…slightly different about her.

Jack put his hand over his face and squeezed his eyes tightly together. He then opened them again and let his hand fall back to his side. He was still there in the same scene so he sighed, "Okay. We'll see what they can do, but in case they do turn me away. What then?"

Kairi closed her eyes and shook her head, "We find some where else."

She started walking toward the place Jack following obediently behind her. Jack was thinking about what had happened and he suddenly felt a minor headache begin to tap on the side of his mind.

Would he be able to cope with a girl like this? He wasn't sure. Already he was being chased after, but he thought it wasn't the worst that had happened to him – it didn't compare to the thought of getting stuck with a dead ancient, moany old hag who wants to take over and return to life. So, he sighed and smiled at Kairi even though she couldn't see and Kyo wasn't watching. She was a little different and things were a little extreme with her but he wanted to help as much as possible. But…like I said, he didn't know why?

* * *

So uh...well? Any good. I would really appreciate some more sharing here. Tell me your minds ;) I feel good when people tell me how crap or okay my work is ^_^ I take it as advice on how to get better :) Arigatou! (Did I spell that right?)


	5. Ears and Tails?

**Ello! Ello! Ello!**

Okay, I think I'm running out of greetings - I may need to use a range of slang and language now xD Anyway! This was originally chapter 5 & 6 but because chapter 6 is too small I decided to put them together.

**Jack **- Well, duh!

**Hazzard **- e_O

**Jack **- O~O I did nohing. It was the fish!

**Wuya **- Stop calling me a fish!

**Jack **- Make me!

**Wuya **- When I get out of this fish bowl I'm gonna give you the worst headache you've ever had!

**Hazzard **- Now, Wuya...didn't being mean to Jack get you into Dashi's mystical fish bowl in the first place?

**Wuya **- No, it was you.

**Hazzard **- BECAUSE YOU WERE BENG MEAN TO JACK, YOU SMELLY GHOST LADY! Now! There is a break between the two chapters ;)

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except from Kairi, Kyo and Evil peoples...um... xD Laugh at the evil peoples**

* * *

Kairi, Jack and Kyo approached the place quickly, because Kairi was leading, and as Kairi knocked on the huge door to the gate of the wall surrounding the place, Jack felt scared for some reason.

After a bit of time, one of the doors opened slowly and only slightly to allow an old man to pass. He looked at the girl and smiled kindly, "What can I do for you, miss?"

"I'm being chased and I need to hide," Kairi explained to him then she added, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? No, no, don't apologise to me, child, come in," He moved aside to let them in. As they passed he noticed Jack and followed behind them, "Ah, Jack Spicer, and how would you be involved in this problem?"

"I haven't got a clue! I actually didn't do anything today! I really have no idea how I'm part of this but apparently I'm being chased too," he explained shouting; Master Fong blinked twice and then turned away from them.

"I see. Follow me, I best inform the Xiaolin Monks," he said.

Jack paused and then shook his head as he continued, "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean really?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Master Fong asked knowing exactly what Jack meant.

"Hello? We're enemies, old man, do you really think they're gonna be that thrilled to have been woken up just to be told they're enemy is staying with them and they need to protect him? Me? Not so much," Jack explained still shouting.

"With the noise you're making the scar men will find us!" Kairi hissed. Jack looked back at her apologetically, "Anyway…you're name is Jack?"

"Err…yeah," Jack confirmed, slowing so that he could walk beside her a bit behind Master Fong, "As I said before, Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius!"

"Y-yeah…" Kairi then giggled slightly unable to hold it in. Jack would have been annoyed were it someone else. But her laughter was musical and her smile was magical, it made him smile too, "I suppose I had better tell you my name too and I guess since you gave me your title…I'll give you mine too."

"Okay, that sounds fair," Jack agreed smiling still.

"I'm Kairi, the Demon Lab Rat," she said the smile disappearing of off her face. She felt emotions bubbling so she ducked her head down causing her long brown hair to fall over face, "But unlike your title that's my current status. My future status will be different."

"Do you know what that is?" Jack asked.

Kairi lifted her head, her hair falling back beside her face. She was grinning in an evil but beautiful way that made him smile again. She sighed and then said, "Yes, but I will not speak it yet. I have much to do and much to plan."

"Oh," Jack said. He had never thought of that. Maybe he should have worked on some plans before he titled himself but…he had. I mean he'd built many Jackbots to fight for him – that was some progress toward his goal…right? Hopefully, Jack thought.

"You two had better stay here," Master Fong warned them as he entered the Monks dormitory.

Kairi and Jack stood outside in silence for a few moments. Jack was gazing over Kairi and Kairi was staring at the ground, listening to the life that others couldn't hear. But then Kairi sighed; she couldn't ignore it anymore, she had to bring it up.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked him, still not making eye contact.

"What? Staring? I wasn't staring! Who said I was staring? I wasn't staring! I mean why would I stare? I mean why wouldn't I stare? Because you're so beautiful but I wasn't staring! No, I wasn't…wasn't staring!" Jack blurted out.

After a few moments Kairi burst out in laughter, which made Jack blush but also laugh.

"Nice save," the two looked to the side and saw a small green snake-looking creature.

Immediately Kairi grew scared and became defensive. She crouched and bared her teeth which Jack then noticed were beautiful also but sharp as well. Suddenly, black cat ears popped out of her head and turned showing white dots on the back and indicating a threat. She hissed.

"Kairi? You have ears…and a tail," Jack told her pointing toward the puffy orange and black stripy tail behind her.

She gasped, "You stupid Dragon, you made me lose my focus."

"Me? What did I do?" Dojo asked innocently.

"Dragons aren't safe," Kairi hissed at him, "They are dangerous, fearful creatures, that kill and eat humans and beings-alike. Like me…or my brother."

Kairi suddenly gasped of breathe feeling the full pain of the memory. She then fainted.

"Huh? What the-!" Jack cried and darted toward her, catching her just before she hit the ground. "Kairi? What's wrong? Wake up, Kairi!"

Kyo, who had been flying over head ever since they arrived at the 'Fortress' as he called it, flew down in front of her face and chirped helplessly. He then stared up at Jack who was doing and saying the exact same thing just as helpless. He then flew high up and away.

The door to the dormitory opened and out came Master Fong, followed by Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. When they came out they saw Jack with Kairi unconscious in his arms, Dojo at Kairi's side peering over her.

"I didn't do it! Help me," Jack pleaded and then looked down at Kairi scared for her. He whispered, "Kairi?"

* * *

Kairi yawned and stretched before opening her eyes slightly to see Jack standing over her looking extremely concerned about her.

"Hey, would you sit down already, dude, you'll scare her if she wakes up with you in her face. She'll faint all over again," Raimundo teased only half-joking.

"Shut up," Jack hissed and then looked back to Kairi.

Kairi then opened her eyes fully and Jack smiled.

"Oh, thank god, you're okay," he sighed smiling. Everyone turned to him eyebrows raised, "What? Now, she can tell you that it wasn't me."

Kairi blushed and looked away avoiding eye contact again, but there were many eyes in the room, so she looked over each one briefly. She sat up and then remembered what happened. Her hands automatically reached for her ears. She felt them and then became scared.

"Are you're ears real?" Omi asked not noticing the way she seemed embarrassed. Kairi nodded looking down at the bed sheets, though she was not on a bed. She noticed that she was on a traditional Japanese Futon with everyone kneeling around her.

"Omi, don't be so rude," Kimiko scolded him.

"Well, it's hard not to notice them," Raimundo exclaimed, Kimiko glared at him, "I mean err…they're really cool, dude!"

He gave Kairi a thumbs-up and smiled hugely. Kairi sighed and then stood up, Jack following her concerned. Master Fong also stood.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'd like some fresh air alone please," Kairi asked him, "I will come back and introduce myself properly but I would like to…relax first."

Master Fong just smiled, "Of course you may, and don't apologise to me – there's no need."

Kairi started walking but at the same time she snaked her hand back and around Jack's hand dragging him along. Jack didn't pull against her, he let her lead him away with her. They walked silently to a hill within the grounds and then they sat together. Kairi turned to face Jack but looked to the side, toward the rising sun. Jack mirrored her but instead of looking toward the sun he gazed at her like he had done ever since he ran into her yesterday.

"So?" Jack said first. Kairi looked uncomfortable but sighed.

"Yes?"

"Ready to explain?" he asked.

"Um…I guess I have to," Kairi nodded looking at her hands in her lap, "Otherwise you wouldn't understand why you had to stay with me."

"No, I guess, I don't know," Jack confessed but he was confused over another thing now. He hadn't once wondered why he stayed with her he just…did; like it was instinct, "Look, Kairi, if you're not ready to explain everything I'm not gonna make you. But I'm very confused right now. Will you answer at least some of my questions?"

Kairi then looked up into his eyes for only the second time, again sending shivers down his spine and showing all the loneliness she felt. She blinked and looked away and said, "Okay."

* * *

Aw!

**Jack **- So beautiful :')

**Wuya **- Excuse me? -_- He was nothing like you!

**Jack **- Shut up! Don't ruin the moment!

**Hazzard **- Aw, I still think I like this Jack better though.

**Wuya **- You're being serious? :O

**Hazzard **- Yep ^_^

**Jack **- Really?

**Hazzard **- Of course! ;)

**Jack **- :o ... :)

**Hazzard **- ^_^

**Jack **- :)... :D

**Hazzard **- ^_^

**Wuya **- What are you doing? -_-

**Hazzard **- SHUT UP! WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT, YOU OLD HAG!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE! I would like some more reviews ^_^ Thank you x x

**Lv, Lv Hazzard x x ^_^ **


	6. Named The Demon Lab Rat

**Bonjour!**

I bet I spelt that wrong -_- ***sigh*** xD Hahaha! Lol!

Anyway! I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long. I didn't know that, many people were actually waiting for me to update. I feel bad now...PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Jack **- Never!

**Hazzard **- TT~TT Just when I thought we were getting along...

**Jack **- :o ...Um...H-Hazzard?

**Hazzard **- No! You upset me, Jack! I'm just gonna sit in the corner, listening to Pixie Lott's song whilst crying ***cries whilst listening to Jack by Pixie Lott***

**Jack **- ***Bottom lip quivers. Whispers*** I'm sorry...

**Wuya **- e_O ...WOULD SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA THIS BLOODY FISH BOWL? I'M BORED AS HELL RIGHT NOW!

**Disclaimer: I own nudda! Only Kairi, Kyo and the Evil Peoples are my own creations! Throw beef jerkey at the Evil Peoples (I don't know xD Lol, I've already used laughing twice)**

* * *

They were sitting on the hill talking about Kairi. About what she had said was her current title. He learned that she used to be kept in a cage in a lab and tested on, hence why she had Tiger ears and a Tiger tail. Jack learnt that Kairi could communicate with the animals and insects and also that she had extraordinary powers. She told him about her super strength and about the speed she usually travelled at, she also told him that on the odd occasion she could hear a person's thoughts – but that was rare. Then she told him that he was now being hunted because the scar men had witnessed what Kairi was so confused about. She explained to him that yesterday when he held her wrist he had ceased her super strength and when they were walking around the forest last night holding hands he slowed her pace back to that of a normal human girl. But Kairi had made it clear that she was no longer a normal human girl.

"Oh, I see, now," Jack said smiling in wonder and staring at his hands as if he held such power. Kairi also stared at his hands, "That's amazing!"

"You make me feel normal," Kairi said after a few moments and then looked back at the sun.

Jack stared at her adoringly and smiled sweetly to her, "Is that…a good thing?"

"Of course it is!" she hissed but he knew that she wasn't threatening him or being mean, she was just embarrassed. He smiled and then scratched his nose embarrassed also, "I can't believe you haven't asked me the most obvious and maybe scary question to be answered. Why am I called the 'Demon' Lab rat?"

"Well, I thought that they named you that because they didn't like you…or something," Jack said scratching his head.

Kairi shook her head and then explained, "When I was born, my mother abandoned me and left me by a lake. This lake for known as the lake that flowed to hell anything that dived into it anything that touched that water died or got taken over by a demon. I was found…by a demon and he looked after me and brought me up.

"Odd, isn't it? Thinking about it now, I don't see how he was a demon because of how fatherly he treated me but I don't care.

"The scar men had heard of this demon that cared for me and decided that I should be 'saved' from him. So, they killed him and threw his body back in the lake to send him back to hell. They then took me to their base – the 'Facility'.

"After the little time I spent there they then decided that I was a danger too, and that I must have also been a demon. That was the only reason they could come up with, which could half explain the real demons actions toward me.

That's why I'm called the Demon Lab Rat."

It was silent for a few moments. Then Jack plucked up the courage to bring his hand to her face and caress her cheek gently. Kairi closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose. Jack then dropped his hand on top of hers and sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just that… you look so lonely. I hate it."

"You hate it? Why?" Kairi asked confused, with her eyes still closed.

"Because even though you hardly know me and I pretty much don't know you - as your current self you're not alone anymore," he promised her closing his eyes too.

Kairi peeked through one eyelid and saw Jack with his eyes closed, his head slightly bowed like hers and his hands holding hers. She smiled and closed her eye again and then curled her hands around his more so.

"Thank you, Jack Spicer," Kairi smiled, "My evil boy genius."

Jack chuckled turning slightly red in the face and so did Kairi.

* * *

***Wipes eyes*** Baby, after loving Jack, THERE'S NO GOING BACK! ***Realises she's singing outloud*** CRAP! ***Looks to Jack and he's smiling in a smug way. Glares at him*** What are you smiling about?

**Jack **- Hazzard? Is Kairi based on someone?

**Hazzard **- ***Gets scared*** No! Not as such!

**Jack **- No, I don't mean like background history. But I wonder...Hazzard?

**Hazzard **- I'M NOT LISTENING! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! ***Turns volume up on Ipod***

**Jack **- Is Kairi you? Hazzard! Hazzard!

**Wuya **- Oh my splitting head!

**Chase Young **- ***Walks into the room. Sees Hazzard in the corner covering her ears and shouting 'Blah! Blah!', Jack tied up in a swivel chair and Wuya trapped in a normal looking fish bowl - which is actual Dashi's magical fish bowl! ^_^*** What the bloody hell is going on in here?

**Hazzard **- ***Everyone is silent...Hazzard looks round to Chase smiling insanely*** Chase Young...what a pleasant...supprise

**Jack + Wuya **- RUN, CHASE! RUN!

**Chase Young **- EH?

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ Hee! Hee!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, MY READING PEOPLES! D**


	7. Morning, Tiger

**Konnichi wa, minna-san!**

Hee! ^_^ Well I suppose this is chapter ...7! ^_^ And guess what - I have a new piece for my collection! ***drum roll*** CHASE YOUNG!

**Jack **- Hahaha!

**Chase Young **- Grr! ***Chase is tied up and hanging from the ceiling upside down - just for laughs xD***

**Hazzard **- Aw! Don't you look so cute? ^_^

**Chase Young** - Please...I don't need compliments from people like you.

**Hazzard **- Who said I was talking to you? ¬_¬

**Jack **- ^_^ Hee!

**Chase Young **- You can't be serious -_-

**Wuya **- Oh, yes. -_- Yes she can.

**Hazzard **- Jack!

**Jack **- ^_^" Err...yes?

**Hazzard **- ***cute smile*** Wove you! ***Pecks Jack on the cheek*** Now on with Chapter 7! ^_^ ***Skips away to laptop in the next room***

**Jack - ***_*...

**Wuya **- e_O

**Chase Young **- O_e

* * *

It had been a few months and everyone had started getting to know each other after they had finally gotten introduced at lunch time on that day. Today, the Xiaolin monks were cleaning as part of their chores. Jack was still asleep in the second spare room next to Kairi's spare room.

Kairi walked out of the room yawning.

"Morning, Tiger," Clay greeted her cheerfully.

"Morn-ing, Cowboy," Kairi greeted him with a yawn.

After coming here, for cover from being found and taken back to the 'Facility', Kairi grew to love the place and the people within it. She was much happier here and she wasn't lonely anymore just as Jack had promised. Kairi and Jack were more close and comfortable around each other as they knew the other better then before.

"Hiya Kairi, how are you today?" Kimiko asked with a smile looking up from cleaning the floor.

Kairi came over and kneeled down at the side of the room, "I'm alright thank you, Kimiko. How are you?"

"Good thanks," Kimiko smiled and got back to cleaning the floor.

Kairi looked over to Omi who was scrubbing the floor hard. He was concentrating too much on his chores to have noticed her even enter the room, so she sighed and looked onto Raimundo last. She gasped as he was looking at her too, but just as she realised he looked away and got back to cleaning the dishes.

Kairi got along with all of them, even Dojo now though she was still a little scared of him, but she never clicked with Raimundo. He would talk to her and acknowledge that she existed but he never seemed genuine. It was like he wanted to be elsewhere other than with Kairi. But she didn't understand why and she wasn't sure how to find out either. So, usually she just left it.

Kairi sighed and then a door opened and a sigh was heard. Kairi looked back and smiled happily. She sprung to her feet and hopped over to him and then slung her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Jack laughed a little embarrassed as everyone looked up at them. Clay smiled and Kimiko giggled. Omi still hadn't noticed any change in the scene and Raimundo just stared blankly at them before he turned back to sink.

Kairi then pulled away from him and smiled up at him. She didn't feel as uncomfortable making eye-contact. She still didn't look people in the eye much but she was becoming more – as I said – comfortable with the action.

"Good morning, Kairi," Jack greeted her.

"Good morning, Jack," Kairi greeted him back, "Good sleep?"

"Yes thank you, you?" he replied.

"Yes. Did you dream?" she asked.

"Yeah," he glanced over to the Xiaolin monks who were all now cleaning again. He whispered, "But I'd rather tell you about it later, alone."

"Oooh!" Kimiko teased not looking up, "You're bad at whispering, Jack."

"For all you know, it could be about one of you dying," Jack pointed out.

"Nah, if that were the case, you'd let us know," Raimundo said plainly not bothering to turn around again.

Jack poked his tongue out at Rai's back making Kairi and Kimiko giggle.

"C'mon let's go to the hill," Kairi said pulling on Jack's arm.

"Err…okay," Jack agreed.

Kairi would have helped the monks with their chores but Master Fong had told her that they had to do their own chores to learn about respect and so on. If Kairi were to continue helping with the chores she would have to become a Xiaolin Monk. He didn't mean it but he wanted Kairi to understand that chores were something the Xiaolin Monks would have to do themselves.

When Jack and Kari had left it was silent for a moment.

"Rai?" Kimiko had stopped cleaning and was now starring over to Raimundo and Clay was too, "Do you have something against Kairi?"

A moment passed and then he replied dryly, "No."

"You're acting like you hate her, Rai," Kimiko told him but he didn't react.

"Are you sure you ain't got nothing against the girl, partner?" Clay asked again.

They heard loud plates crash against each other. Omi looked up finally sensing the awkwardness in the room but he didn't say anything. Raimundo sighed and then threw the drying towel on the side and marched out of the room.

Kimiko and Clay exchanged looks of worry and confusion.

Omi was only very confused, "So…what did I miss?"

* * *

**Jack **- o_O What was that about?

**Wuya **- Beats me -_- No one knows what goes on inside that head of Hazzard's.

**Chase Young** - Well, all except for the part about Jack -_-

**Wuya **- That doesn't count, she made that quite clear.

**Jack **- Shut up! XO

**Wuya **- ¬_- Why?

**Jack **- o_o Err...because...err...she might hear you!

**Wuya **- ***sigh*** Jack, she may not be predictable but you, on the other hand, well I can read you like a book.

**Chase Young **- You're standing up for her... ***sigh***

**Jack **- :o What?

**Hazzard **- ***peeks around the corner of the door smiling madly*** :D What?

**Jack **- ^_^"" Heh-heh...h-hi!

**Hazzard **- JACK! ***Runs to jack and sits on his lap cuddling him*** Hee!

**Wuya **- She really needs help.

**Hazzard **- Grr! Wuya!

**Wuya **- Eh?

**Hazzard **- Be nice or...or...Oh! Hee! I'll ask MickyGirl to set her Chinchilla's ghost on you xD Mwahahaha!

**Jack **- You don't want that, Wuya - believe me ***shivers***

**Lv, Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	8. Attraction?

**Hazzard** – Zzzz…-_-

**Chase Young** – I have a plan.

**Jack** – A plan?

**Chase Young +** **Wuya** – Shh!

**Chase Young** – A plan to escape.

**Wuya** – Yes and this plan would be?

**Chase Young** – By the looks of these ropes I could easily bust my way out, if I use my new transforming spell.

**Jack** – _New_? Transforming _Spell_? o.O

**Chase Young** – Shh! Right let see now… ***whispers weird magic words and suddenly turns into his other dragon looking/alligator looking form but bigger and more green*** Crud!

**Jack** – Ahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Hazzard** - ***yawns*** Huh? ***looks over to her hostages and sees Chase in his other form still tied up but squished from the ropes as they didn't snap nor grow with him*** I forgot to tell you didn't I?

**Jack** – Dashi's rope as well? xD Hahaha!

**Hazzard** – Oh, did I tell you?

**Wuya** – -_- Grr…

* * *

Kairi and Jack were sat facing each other on their hill like always. Kairi had her eyes closed and Jack was staring at her lovingly. He had always thought she was beautiful from the moment he first laid eyes on her – who wouldn't? But as he started to learn more about her and began to live with her, he had gradually fallen for her.

Kairi wasn't so good at expressing deep feelings, only happiness and sorrow. But Kairi, over the time she had spent with Jack, felt very deeply for him. In fact, it's safe to say she had also fallen for him but the two never spoke of love because they were both scared of the others reaction, though it was pretty clear to everyone else that feelings existed between them.

"So, you wanna hear about my dream now?" Jack asked.

Kairi nodded with her eyes closed still, "Yep!"

"Okay…well, it starts with me. I'm in the forest and it's dark and I'm scared. I start running and I'm looking around for something. Then I see it and I'm terrified all over again. Next thing I know I've run right out of the forest into an open field clearing. The monster is hot on my heels. I trip over and stare up at the beast. It's about to eat me whole, when a beautiful supernatural girl zooms in and beats up the creature for nearly gobbling me up," Jack told her. Then he smiled and placed his hands on hers, "Her name was Kairi and…"

"And?" Kairi opened her eyes to look at Jack.

Many emotions flooded their minds and hearts; so many that they couldn't keep up. So Jack went with it. He leaned in toward Kairi and Kairi leaned in too. Their foreheads touched and theirs eyes were staring eagerly, hungry.

"And then we kissed," Jack breathed finishing the story in his dream.

They then continued to lean in and their lips finally met. They broke apart and then laughed embarrassedly but also because they were happy.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to Xiaolin Showdown!"

They looked over the surroundings and saw Raimundo standing not far away but glaring at the two.

"What?" Jack asked confused, "Why? How? What for?"

"If I win you leave, if you win you can stay," Rai stated.

"I decline, sorry," Jack said still confused, "Um… is there a reason for why I'm being tested?"

Raimundo ground his teeth and then huffed as he stalked away toward the temple, where Master Fong usually was. Jack and Kairi exchanged glances similar to those of Clay and Kimiko earlier. What's wrong with him? Why's he acting like that?

"I think I'll go find out what's wrong," Jack said.

"No," Kairi placed a hand on Jack's arm, "This is something to do with me. I'll go. I'll be alright."

She smiled at him and Jack smiled back and then nodded, "Okay."

They hugged and then stood up together. Kairi walked off in the same direction as Raimundo and Jack walked back to the dormitory where the monks should have finished their chores by now. But he'd go to his room like always.

Kairi had no trouble catching up and keeping up with Raimundo. It was easy for her.

"Okay, Raimundo, you need to tell me what I've done to upset you," she told him. But he ignored her and continued along the path toward the temple so Kairi decided to jump in front of him blocking the path, "Tell me!"

"You and Jack, man! I'm sorry… but it's bugging me. It sounds rude and I'm sorry but I know why I feel that way… but it's pathetic so…" he trailed off and sighed irritably, "Fine! I'll leave it today but…ah, never mind!"

"Wait, Raimundo," Kairi called as he marched away again.

Kairi could easily follow him, she was quick enough but just now that rare gift clicked on for a moment and she understood. But she was worried now. The rare mind reading gift she had that only happened on the odd occasion showed her Raimundo's thoughts and in his thoughts she saw that he felt attracted to her. Obviously, Raimundo wasn't in love with her and Kairi knew that, but he was so awkward around her because he felt attracted and knew that she already liked someone else. But Kairi was worried because she didn't know what to expect now. His voice would be constantly playing her mind now.

'Why do I feel this way around her? Why is she so pretty, for god sake?'

She blushed at the thought but then felt terrible for the action.

'Oh well!' Kairi thought, 'I feel attracted to him too!'

* * *

**Jack **- Ah, competition! D:

**Hazzard **- Don't worry, Kairi loves you and so do I ^_^

**Jack **- I thought you two were the same person O_O ?

**Hazzard **- No, I just wanna be Kairi :) ***sigh***

**Wuya **- You wanna a tail? -_-

**Chase Young **- And Cat ears? ¬_¬

**Hazzard **- Yes! I do infact? Thank you very much... plus the fact that Jack is in love with her ^_^

**Jack **- You know that's only in your story!

**Hazzard **- Yes, sadly TT~TT

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	9. Siblings?

**GOOD MORNING **(well...for me anyway ^_^" Heh-heh!)

Well, it's been a while how are you?

**Wuya **- It can't answer you, y'know.

**Hazzard **- I KNOW THAT! XO

**Wuya **- ...-_- Fine

**Jack **- Hey, where'd Chase go?

**Hazzard **- Oh, he's in a box.

**Jack **- Eh?

**Hazzard **- Yeah, he's on his way to foxlover101. We're doing a swapsy! ^_^

**Wuya **- Will you swap me? :D

**Hazzard **- No, I'm just gonna throw you out.

**Wuya **- Let me out of the bowl and I'll leave ;)

**Hazzard **- How about keep you in the bowl and throw you in the trash? -_-

**Wuya **- How about I stay here? -_-

**Hazzard **- Good idea. ***turns to readers ^_^* **I'm so so so sorry that this chapter is really short. So sorry ^_^" Forgive me.

* * *

The sun was rising and so were the Day shift Maskmen. The Master Maskman was standing at his window watching the sun peek over the riverbank. He grunted and then turned to his second-hand man.

"So, you have sightings?" he asked walking over to a desk.

"Yes, sir, we've seen her on the other side of the forest. That bird of hers, they haven't spoken in while but he still keeps watch – well he did. Until we caught him," he explained sheepishly as always, but smiling as if proud, "But that's how we found her. We followed him and he lead us straight to her."

The Master Maskman didn't find this news amusing, he found it infuriating, "SO, IF SHE'S BEEN SPOTTED WHY IS SHE STILL NOT HERE?"

"Oh, um…well, she's being guarded in a way –" he stuttered.

"AND I WANT THAT BOY THAT YORI TOLD ME ABOUT!" he took a deep breathed and then continued, "The one who ceases her power."

"Yes, sir, well she's being guarded like I said and…by Xiaolin Monks non-the-less," the Second-hand man said awkwardly, "It will be extremely hard to get to her."

"Not, if you have the power," the Master said, "Miki, inform the scientists that they will be waking up No.23."

"No.23…isn't that the young boy Seth?" Miki asked sheepishly.

"Why, yes it is, Miki," the Master smirked evilly, "And did you know that our little target is related to our little weapon?"

"Huh? Siblings?" Miki asked shocked.

The Master Maskman chuckled evilly, throwing his head back. Then he quietened down and grinned devilishly to confirm, "Yes."

* * *

**Jack **- You weren't kidding, that was bloody tiny!

**Hazzard **- Um...Sorry?

**Wuya **- Who cares if he forgives you? You'd just carry on with the story anyway.

**Hazzard **- Yes but that's beside the point. I care about his opinion.

**Wuya **- Haven't you realised yet that we are animated characters?

**Hazzard **- Yes...you're point is? -_-

**Wuya **- Grr! WE'RE NOT REAL!

**Hazzard **- ***Gasp*** THE DEVIL HAS POSSESS YOU! DO NOT SPEAK SHUT FILTH! That's it, I'm filling the bowl with water! ***goes to get water***

**Jack **- Haha! As if you aren't humiliated as it is! xD

_DING DONG!_

**Hazzard **- Ooh! I think that's maybe for me! ^_^ ***goes into the hallway to door and opens it***

**Wuya - **Well this is your house -_-

**Jack **- Who is it?

**Hazzard **- My swapsy! ***walks back in the room arm in arm with Raimundo, who sees Wuya and Jack and immediately understands he's in danger***

**Raimundo **- ***goes to run away*** Ah-

**Hazzard **- ***Holding onto the back of the collar on his shirt*** I don't think so.

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	10. Behind her eyes

**S'up?**

Hey guys, Chapter 10's here ;)

**Wuya **- They can see that, Hazzard.

**Hazzard **- Don't talk to me, Fish!

**Wuya **- Grr -_-

**Jack **- Hahaha!

**Raimundo **- ***Sigh*** Why am I here?

**Hazzard **- Because I swapped Chase Young for you.

**Raimundo **- Do you even like me?

**Hazzard **- Um, not as much as Jack but yes ^_^

**Raimundo **- I'm sorry, can you say that again. I misheard-

**Wuya **- No, you heard right -_-

* * *

It was lunchtime now and everyone was gathered to eat together. Everyone except the elderly monks, only Master Fong ate with them today. It was quiet for most of the time and peaceful. It was almost a good memory for Jack, that was until a certain un-missed, dead, old hag flew threw the table and toward Jack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, YOU FOOL!" Wuya shrieked, "I SEARCH NEARLY HALF THE WORLD TO FIND AN IDIOT LIKE YOU AND THEN I FIND YOU HAVING A TEA PARTY WITH THE ENEMY?"

"So…you missed me?" Jack asked smiling up at her.

She growled and then said, "No! Definitely, not! It was a nice break but your Jackbots are going berserk in the basement and remember your Mother? She's terrified – got posters everywhere, looking for you. But I guess you didn't see cause you're too busy eating with the enemy! And WHO'S THAT?"

She pointed her faded purple arm toward Kairi. Kairi didn't flinch. Kairi was getting better at interacting with people but that didn't mean she should become scared of other things now.

"Err…this is Kairi. Kairi, Wuya," he introduced them. He then mumbled, "I'm sorry to ruin your day."

"You should be, this is an outrage," Wuya said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Jack muttered.

Wuya threw a threatening glare his way and he squeaked behind eating his soup.

"Wuya, it's nice to meet you," Kairi said smiling at her.

Wuya looked at her and sensed something different about her but she decided not to share. She would work it out on her own in her own mind, "Well, it's nice to know that someone has manners around here. So, are you a new recruit? New dragon? Whatever?"

"No," Kairi shook her head placing her drinking cup back on the table, "I'm a refugee. I stole Jack, I'm sorry."

"You got kidnapped by a girl?" Wuya asked Jack glumly, "Who cares! Carry on, dear."

"Well, I'm hiding here because…I'm being chased," Kairi explained and then picked up her spoon to begin with her soup.

"Oh, and who are you hiding from?" Wuya asked only half interested.

"Um…" Kairi sipped her soup and then answered, "From those scar men. The ones with the white masks with the scars on the eyes. They go by the title of 'The Maskmen' in public, I think."

Wuya gasped, as did Master Fong and Dojo. They were the only three present who knew this clan, or had heard of them.

"Master Fong, do you know of these Maskmen?" Omi asked the old man. He shook out of his shocked state and then nodded.

"Yes, Omi, I have heard of them," he told them.

"You have only heard of them, you have not faced them," Wuya accused, "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into!"

"Oh, they're not that tough," Kairi laughed, "A little persistent but they're easily knocked out for five minutes. That's enough time to get two miles away, right?"

"How fast do you run kid?" Wuya asked surprised.

Everyone answered for her in unison, "Fast."

Kairi giggled. But Wuya shook her head, "Mm… well you shouldn't even be able to knock them out! The only reason that I got away was that I had possession of one of the Shen Gong Wu."

"How did you get the Shen Gong Wu back then?" Kimiko asked.

"I stole it, girl," Wuya said plainly she then turned back to Kairi, "Did you use the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Um…no, I'm kind of afraid to use them and I only learnt of their existence three weeks ago," Kairi laughed, "Anyway, I haven't seen the Maskmen for about six or seven weeks now. They either don't know where I am or they're unsure of the power here. I for one believe the power created here is very strong. I can feel it now – radiating off of everyone."

Wuya thought that was another odd thing about this girl, she could feel energy, she must have had magnificent power to fight off the Maskmen and the aura around her was completely different from that of a normal girl. The way she looked at everyone too, something was behind the shine in her eyes. Wuya glanced over to Dojo surprised he hadn't sensed it too but then maybe he had. Maybe he was still working it out or maybe he knew.

Suddenly, Kairi gasped and stood up looking down. Everyone looked over to her.

"Kairi?" Jack said.

"Is something wrong, child?" Master Fong asked.

Kairi lifted her head and opened her eyes, "Yes. I'm sorry, I need to be…alone."

"You needn't be sorry," Master Fong reminded her.

But as she half ran away she called back to him, "Don't hold your breathe."

Kairi ran back to the dormitory and fell to her knees. She struggled to her feet again but slipped every now and then. She was more or less dragging herself to her room. When she eventually got there she closed the door shut and curled up into ball on the floor. Sweat dripped down her face and her eyes were closed so tightly that she was shivering violently.

Just then the door slid open, "Kairi?"

Jack dropped to his knees beside her. He held her in his arms.

"Kairi? What's going on? What's happening to you?" Jack asked. Then Wuya flew up behind him and gasped now understanding what it was. She instantly flew out again.

"Jack…please, leave me…alone for a bit," Kairi pleaded shaking aggressively.

"No, I'm not leaving you like this!" he told her angered by the thought of leaving her.

"Please…I'm fine…this happens when…well, it happens," Kairi only half explained.

But Jack didn't let go of her and he wasn't going to, "No."

"Jack," Kairi whispered. Jack looked in to her eyes and saw that they were a crimson colour very close to that of blood. But he didn't flinch or hesitate because he could still see his Kairi and she was smiling up at him adoringly.

* * *

**Jack **- Oh my God! What's happening to Kairi?

**Hazzard **- You'll have to read and find out ;)

**Jack **- But I wanna know now :(

**Hazzard **- As much as I love you...no - read! ^_^

**Jack **- ***sigh*** Fine...

**Wuya **- ¬_¬

**Raimundo **- o.O

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	11. Surprise Attack?

**Ha-Ha-llo! -**_(that was completely made up and clearly a fail xD)_

Anyway - OMG! I was in maths - like bored out of my mind - not understanding what the hell the teacher was going on about soooo...I got my notebook out and started to doodle.

**Wuya **- You're point?

**Hazzard **- I'M GETTING THERE! ***cough cough*** ...Well, I was doodling and BAM! It hit me like Eddy!

**Raimundo **- Like what? o.O

**Jack **- Her rock ^_^

**Hazzard **- Loads of new ideas came to me for this story so, hopefully I can be a bit more...up to date (I guess) now... but that's not likely for the other stories as of yet...***sniff*** but that doesn't matter ^_^ You're reading this story and I am forever grateful ;)

* * *

The Master Maskman, Miki at his side as always, looked on to the Xiaolin Monks Temple.

"So, you're saying if we take out this temple of theirs they'll be defenceless?" he asked not taking his eyes of off the target.

"Yes, sir, apparently there are items somewhere inside that are extremely powerful and the younger monks search for them around the world," Miki told him looking through his small hand book.

The Master Maskman glared at him, "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"

"Err…n-no…I don't…t-think I w-was working in this p-position w-when the Sh-sh-shen gong Wu was founded," Miki stuttered leaning away from his master.

"Damn! I always hated that Clixion guy!" the Master growled looking back to the temple.

"Clixion. Daniel Clixion who was executed three weeks ago?" Miki asked flicking through his handbook, "Ah, Daniel Clixion executed for identity reveal and mask destruction. I replaced him master?"

"Yes," the Master Maskman said plainly with no emotion what-so-ever. But he wasn't really interested in what Miki was asking, he was working on a plan, an idea, a strategy, "Miki, will they be able to retrieve their…Shen Gong Wu quickly enough from a surprise attack?"

"Um…I'm not sure. You'll have to exaggerate on your question," Miki suggested, "More so on the term surprise attack as in what would the method be."

"Hm…I'll gather everyone at the base then I'll discuss strategies there. I will return with the army and then I will run it briefly through you," the Master said turning around, "You will stay here with him."

"But –" Miki started.

"But nothing!" he thundered, "He must stay here so that she is confused. If he leaves, she will understand – when he returns again – and he can not stay by himself. He could be found...and he will be tempted."

They both looked at the boy to right of them about half a mile away looking on at the place where someone he wished to meet was hiding somewhere. They couldn't quite see him because of the trees but they knew that he was holding onto the ground with his hands and they knew why as well.

* * *

**Wuya **- -_-

**Jack **- o.O

**Raimundo **- o_o

**Hazzard **- Well?

**All **- Confused.

**Hazzard **- Oh, dear...sorry ^^" It'll explain itself later, I hope ^_^ Heh! Heh! Hee!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	12. Don't Let Him Take Her Away!

**Everybody say 'Hey!'**

**Raimundo - **Hey? o_O

**Wuya **- ...No

**Hazzard **- Oh, Psh! Here is, I do believe...Chapter 12 ^_^

**Jack **- The intro isn't very long today, is it?

**Hazzard **- Well, no but at least it's something. I mean - compared to Chapter one - you said nothing at all to start.

**Wuya **- That's cause you didn't have us all tied up and what-not.

**Hazzard **- Ah, too true ^_^

* * *

Jack shut the door behind him and he was just a little surprised to see everyone waiting outside all looking either scared or concern to an extent, all except for Raimundo. He stood on the side lines half-turned away, eyes closed looking annoyed or irritated. Jack was shocked to see Wuya had stuck around even though she needn't do so. Kimiko stepped forward.

"She is okay? We're all very worried about her," Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, she's alright…so she says," Jack said scratching his head sadly, still terribly worried.

"So she says?" Raimundo repeated, then yelled, "So, just cause she says 'oh, yeah, I'm fine' means she's okay? Dude, that's not how it works! Don't you remember being a kid? They always say they're fine when they're not cause they don't wanna take the medicine, you idiot!"

"Well, there is something wrong, I know! But there isn't any cure for it! And who knows, it might be normal for Kairi since she's different from us!" Jack shouted back at him.

Raimundo glared at him and said, "Even so, was she in pain?"

Jack didn't answer he looked at the floor ashamed. Kimiko gasped and Omi and Clay looked even more worried.

"Exactly! Move!" Raimundo demanded him pushing past him to open the door.

"Hey!" Jack cried and pulled Rai back.

Raimundo spun round and punched Jack causing him to stumble back and fall over. Raimundo walked over to him and stood glaring down at him. Jack groaned sitting up and covered his nose with his hand. He checked his hand and saw the red liquid spreading it's colour across his fingers. He then glared up at Raimundo who didn't flinch at the blood running down his face.

All of a sudden there was a horrific scream from Kairi's room. Everyone gasped and burst into the room. They all fell to their knees around her. They all saw the terrible state of her. She was sweating terribly, panting heavily, she looked extremely pale and she was shaking violently. Her nails dug in to the bed sheets.

But then, just as Master Fong was going to ask her what was happening, the window glass shattered as someone burst through. Everyone shielded their eyes Jack shielded Kairi with his whole body, not thinking for his own protection, which resulted in a scar across his cheek and across his, already bloody, nose.

Everyone looked up and saw a boy of about eighteen standing there looking dark and evil. He was looking down at Kairi. He walked toward her cracking pieces of glass under his boots. He lifted Jack by the back of his coat and threw him away without looking at him. He then bent down, lifted Kairi and turned. Everyone gasped when they saw his wings. He had wings, like those of a bat, which were just a bit shorter than him and folded for the moment – but were probably six feet.

Jack struggled up and then gasped when he saw the boy walking toward the smashed window. He shot up to his feet and quickly ran toward the boy screaming, "Don't let him take her away! He's working for the Maskmen!"

* * *

**Hazzard **- Oh my! Gasp!

**Wuya **- Did you just say gasp instead of actually gasping? :|

**Hazzard **- Why yes, yes I did ^_^

**Wuya **- WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!

**Hazzard **- I'm not stupid! :( I got a C for my additional science exam, so :p

**Raimundo **- Um...Hazzard? Is something wrong with Jack?

**Hazzard **- Huh? ***Jack is trying to hack Hazzard's computor with a terrifyingly anxious expression*** Tut! Tut! Tut! My dear Jack, what are you doing, silly?

**Jack **- What's going on with Kairi? 8S

**Hazzard **- Well...you'll have to wait and find out ;D

**Jack **- NOOOO!

**Hazzard **- Thanks for reading - remember to review and tell me your thoughts and opinions ;)

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	13. I Am Not Your Enemy

**Happy Birthday to me!**

**Hazzard **- It was my birthday last Tuesday ^_^ 18th of January - Boo-ya!

**Jack **- How old are you? :)

**Hazzard **- WHAT? ***Brings out a rolled up newpaper and starts hitting Jack repeatedly over the head*** NEVER! ASK! A! WOMAN! HER! AGE!

**Wuya **- You're not a woman -_-

**Hazzard **- Well, Im not a man either nor a boy, so I must be a girl therefore it applies to me too, you moany old hag! ¬_¬

**Raimundo **- Okay! Heh-heh ^_^" On with Chapter 13, I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

"I-I'm sorry! He just…s-sped off!" Miki stuttered through the contactor, "Well, t-there was a scream and w-we took a moment to realise that i-it was K-Kairi, and then h-he ran off."

"TOWARD THE TEMPLE?" the Master screamed through the contactor.

"No, t-toward another b-building on t-the other side o-of the grounds," Miki told him.

"FINE! WE'RE COMING! YOU ADVANCE AND ASSIST SETH!" the Master Ordered him, "You had better have your mask."

"Y-yes, master," Miki said. He shut the contactor off and then threw it in his waist bag. He then pulled out his high authority mask and placed it on his face; he was second in command after all. He closed his eyes and stood up breathing in through his nose. Then he opened his eyes and jumped out from the cover of the trees and dashed off in the same direction as Seth.

* * *

"Don't let him take her away! He's working for the Maskmen!"

Jack ran toward the unknown older boy who had just jumped out of the window, with Kairi unconscious in his arms.

After a moment everyone shook out of their shocked states and picked themselves up off of the floor, to help and be of some use.

"Kairi, I'm coming!" Jack cried as he and the others jumped out of the window too, though he knew she couldn't really hear him.

He pulled out the Monkey Staff, seemingly from no where (**A/N – Lol x'D**) and activated it, "Monkey Staff!"

"For pity's sake, Jack! What good is a monkey in this situation?" Wuya commented. She sighed feeling she had to help but the only way she could, in this form, was to create an illusion that wouldn't last too long. So, as quick as she could, Wuya flew around the area, the scenery changing as she passed making it hard to find the path to escape – well for the mean-time anyway.

The boy groaned witnessing the path, in front of him, mutate into a stone barrier stopping him from leaving…or at least with his beloved Kairi. He gently placed her down on the soft grass and turned to his opponents growling and spreading his wings to their full length, warning them all to 'Back-off'.

Jack, however, wasn't paying any attention to warning gestures and simply threw himself at the pissed-off looking eighteen-year-old. He threw a punch at the boy's chest and a kick at his stomach. But neither attacks made the boy even shift slightly.

But even though Jack could clearly see he was making no progress, he continued the one-sided battle as silent tears began to trail over his cheeks and mix with the half dried blood on his face. He screamed with his attacks, "Why can't you leave her alone? Kairi deserves better! She doesn't deserve what you've done to her! She doesn't deserve any of it!"

The eighteen-year-old then growled angrily as he brought Jack's restless body to a halt, simply but grabbing his throat and lifting him in the air and off of floor, as if he were weightless.

"What _I've_ done to her? _I_ have done nothing!" the boy roared furiously, "_I _would _never _do something cruel to Kairi! Never! And don't you _dare _mistake me for one of those low-lives!"

"Then…who…are you?" Jack choked, his lungs begging for oxygen.

"I…am Seth, and I…" he told them, letting Jack fall back to the ground hard. Just then Wuya's illusion wore off and all, but the boy, gasped seeing the Maskmen in great numbers surrounding the grounds, "I am not your enemy."

* * *

**Jack **- ***Rubbing head sorrowfully*** I missed the chapter cause you kept hitting me -~-

**Hazzard **- Well, maybe that will teach you not to ask rude questions - Hee! ^_^ Remember to Review, my lovely reading peoples :)

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	14. Memories of Papa Kaito!

**OH MY GOODNESS!**

Okay, I'm sorry if you guys don't like this chapter but I am only a little (only a little) proud of this ^_^ I mean it was three pages long on-microsoft-word :)

**Wuya **- That doesn't mean to say it's not confusing ¬_¬

**Hazzard **- Well I hope it's not ^^"

**Jack **- But what if it is? :(

**Hazzard **- Well, if anyone gets confused about the chapter - or the story so far - just ask your questions in a review or PM me ;)

**Raimundo **- What about the cliffhanger?

**Hazzard **- ***Hits with newspaper*** Idiot! You're not supposed to tell them! Geez...

**Jack **- Ha! ^_^ That was more stupid than something I would do - Wait - that came out wrong o.O

**Hazzard **- Aw, cutie-pie! :D

* * *

"Seth, how dare you disobey my orders! I told you to stay hidden within the trees!" the Master Maskman growled as he stepped forward, Miki reluctantly following by his side.

"She's my sister," all, except the Maskmen, gasped and looked to him shocked, "You expect me to do nothing?"

"That was what I told you to do – nothing!" the Master shouted.

"Then why did you wake me? Why give me some freedom if I was meant for nothing?" Seth screamed.

"You were only used to confuse her and make her weak!" the Master shouted back, he then thundered, "ENOUGH TALK! GET THE GIRL, NO.23 AND THE RED HEADED BOY – THERE! GO!"

The Maskmen advanced in an instant only catching the Xiaolin Monks off guard for a fraction of a second.

* * *

**~ One of many memories**

She giggled feeling like a young child again – five maybe? She was sitting in a boat on a lake – a lake of red water. The colour of the liquid, however, did not concern her as she looked around smiling expectantly.

Just then a head bobbed up from the water smiling at her and she laughed again. He laughed too and floated up out of the water and into the boat sitting opposite her. She shuffled toward him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Love you Papa," she sighed and snuggled close to him despite his soaking wet clothes.

He smiled closing his eyes as he stroked her hair gently, and replied, "I love you too, Kairi, very much so."

**~ The memory buzzed and faded into another.**

She was still young but just a little older than before now and she was leaning against a tree starring up at the sky day-dreaming. She day-dreamed about her lost brother and how she wished he was still with her, just so that she knew he was safe and happy too.

She sighed to herself thinking 'if only' that was until Papa Demon fell out of the tree from above her and landed on her lap. She laughed already in hysterics as he laughed a little embarrassed of himself.

"Silly Papa, you shouldn't be climbing trees. You could hurt yourself," she told him repeating what he had told her once.

He smiled as if proud and, after a moment, pulled her into a hug whispering happily, "How am I so lucky to have such a clever daughter?"

Kairi smiled feeling glad that her Papa was proud of her.

**~ This memory fizzled into the next with a crackling noise.**

Now Kairi was sitting by a fire and it was night. Her Papa Demon was sat next to her with an arm around her, attempting to keep her warm and safe. She starred into the fire watching the flames dance together.

"Kairi?" she looked up and saw her Papa's uneasy expression. He was looking into the fire too, as if a little afraid. This was odd she had never seen him scared before. He continued quietly, "What if…what if something were to happen to me…and you were left…alone? People in the village have spread word of us. They fear for you. What do think?"

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows. Such an odd question to ask a child. She shrugged and placed a hand on his knee whilst showing him a reassuring smile, "Nothing will happen to you, Papa. That's what I think. You're very strong."

He looked at her and then smiled feeling a bit choked up by the kind caring words. He then sighed a laugh, as a rare crimson tear slid from his left eye.

Kairi reached up and wiped it away with her hand. She then kissed her index finger and poked his nose with it, laughing as he smiled happily again.

**~ Finally she came to the last memory she had of her Demon dad.**

They were walking together around the edge of the lake, holding hands and swinging their arms in unison. They were talking about Kairi's real parents but only what they could imagine as they didn't really know them at all.

"I bet mother's a princess and father's a prince!" she shouted excitedly.

"Maybe," Papa chuckled softly, smiling as always, "She looked beautiful enough to be one. But she ran away as soon as your boat was out in the water. So I wasn't able to ask quick enough."

"What did she look like?" Kairi asked, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"Well, she was wearing a hooded cloak and when she put her hood down I saw she had long wavy hair, the colour of yours. I saw her eyes were a bright blue colour outlined with long black lashes and her lips, although pursed together in a worried manner, looking so deli-err-pretty – just like a princess – yes," he blushed and, though he was meant to be a creature of evil, felt ashamed for thinking a thought of his daughter's mother like that.

"Wow! She _does _sound like a princess. Oh! I wish you had seen father too. Then we could have talked about him as well and then the both of them together and then brother too…" she went on talking about her family, and though _it really was _the definition of a broken family, Kairi was quite content with growing up next to a 'monster' from hell. But to be completely honest – to Kairi – he was exactly the opposite of a terrifying beast.

Suddenly, there was some shouting and everything happened so fast that within only five seconds Kairi's Demon Papa was held face-down on the ground by five men wearing white masks, one holding a knife to his neck.

"No! Papa!" she cried, but before she could take even one step closer she was pulled back by two of the men.

"Remember me okay? Remember Papa Kaito," he told her as he slowly lifted his head to smile at her.

She saw rare ruby tears sliding down his cheeks and she felt her own cheeks growing wet too, "no…please don't hurt him!"

"Take her away!" he growled at the men. But when they did not obey he shouted sobbing slightly, "For god's sake, take the child away from here. She shouldn't have to see!"

This time the scary men wearing the masks obliged and the two holding Kairi lifted her of off the ground and took her away.

"Wait! Wait! Please! No! Papa! Papa! Please don't go! Please don't leave me! Papa! KAITO!"

* * *

Fists flying. Kicks crashing into sides. Bloody battles and frightening fights. All hell had broken loose within the Xiaolin grounds. Bodies were knocked down or simply knocked back. All of the attacks going on around and because of one unconscious body that stirred and mumbled. But no one noticed as she was not audible above all of the screaming and shouting…that was until she screamed louder than the Master himself.

"KAITO!"

Everyone and everything went silent. The clouds suddenly turned grey, almost black, and rain the colour of blood pelted down from the heavens - so it seemed.

Kairi's eyes opened and what she saw slowly floating down toward her made her want to cry and smile at the same time.

* * *

**Hazzard **- Ta da! The cliffhanger Raimundo irritably told you about in advance - the idiot!

**Raimundo **- I said I'm sorry...

**Hazzard **- Mm...whatever ¬_¬

**Wuya **- ***sigh*** -_-

**Jack **- so...what now?

**Hazzard **- Hm...Pizza me thinks! ^_^

**Jack **- Pizza? 8D

**Hazzard **- Why are you excited? It's for me :)

**Jack **- 8(

**Hazzard **- Oh alright! I'll save a slice for you ;)

**Jack **- Yay ^_^ Review for Hazzard please!

**Hazzard **- Aw, thank you Jack! And thank you for reading, my reading peoples ^_~

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	15. Daggers and Deaths

**_- [Part of Message sent to Dadles ^_^]_**

_'By the way, I think I prefered Chase too but I don't want to be mean to Raimundo so...I'll just send him on a plane to Antarctica instead ^_^ Maybe he can get me a first-hand picture of a Penguin :D_

Yays!'

**Raimundo **- O~O

**Hazzard **- I'm sorry Rai, it's just-you're-just...

**Jack **- ***sigh*** Not me.

**Hazzard **- Exactly! :/ I'm sorry.

**Raimundo **- Excuse me?

**Hazzard **- I think we should see other people.

**Wuya **- Did I mis something here? Are you guys dating or something?

**Hazzard + Raimundo **- NO!

**Jack **- Hazzard loves me anyway :p

**Hazzard **- Exactly! Oh, there's the mailman! Bye Bye Rai! ***Knocks him out with Eddy and stuffs him into a wooden box***

* * *

_Fists flying. Kicks crashing into sides. Bloody battles and frightening fights. All hell had broken loose within the Xiaolin grounds. Bodies were knocked down or simply knocked back. All of the attacks going on around and because of one unconscious body the stirred and mumbled. But no one noticed as she was not audible above all of the screaming and shouting…that was until she screamed louder than the Master himself._

"_KAITO!"_

_Everyone and everything went silent. The clouds suddenly turned grey, almost black, and rain the colour of blood pelted down from the heavens so it seemed._

_Kairi's eyes opened and what she saw slowly floating down toward her made her want to cry and smile at the same time._

* * *

It felt like everything else just melted away and vanished as Kairi reached her hand out wanting to touch him. She needed to touch him. She needed to know if he were really there.

As she stood and he continued to close the distance between them, her hand finally met with his chest. She gasped at the contact, her eyes widening in shock. She raised her eyes up to his dark brown ones and began to cry.

She breathed in and out three times before she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed hysterically into his shoulder.

"Shh," he shushed her gently, as he wrapped his own arms around her too and – like he had once before – gently stroked her hair, "It's okay. I'm here now. I'm so sorry I left you. I promise to never leave you unprotected again. Oh, Kairi, I love you so much!"

Kairi couldn't say anything all she did was cry into his shoulder.

"Oh, how touching!" the Master grumbled sarcastically, "You nearly threw me off with that little trick of yours, but you failed to scare me away. We killed you once before, Water Demon, what makes you think we can't do it again?"

Slowly, Kaito looked over to the Master Maskman and glared at him with so much hatred it made the Master look from left to right cautiously.

"Ha! You don't know do you?" the Master smirked feeling in control, "Well, I must say that was a very heart-warming speech you just gave her. But since I have no heart to warm, I don't believe those words are true. And liars go to hell! Ha!"

The Master Maskman swiftly pulled out his small wrist dagger and sent it shooting toward Kaito and Kairi. Kaito grabbed Kairi and twisted them round so that they had switched position and he was in-line for the dagger.

Kairi screamed scared of losing her Papa all over again but nothing happened. All that was heard was the Master's gasp and a small voice's groan.

Kairi slowly looked around Kaito and shrieked, as she just about caught Kyo before he hit the cold hard ground.

"Kyo, where have you been? Why did this happen to you?" she asked then screamed angrily at him, "Why did you do that, you stupid bird!"

"I'm…not a bird," he struggled to give a pathetic laugh. The whole body of the bird began to glow.

"Put him down Kairi," Kaito advised her softly, "He's transforming back to his original form."

Just as her Papa had said, once on the ground in front of her, Kyo's body returned to human form and she saw the face she hadn't seen in about five years now. Kyo coughed making his old messy blonde hair shake as his body racked with pain. The dagger was still sticking into his stomach causing him unbearable agony.

Kairi placed a hand on his bare chest as Kaito covered the lower half of Kyo's obviously nude body with his cloak. Kyo slowly opened his eyes with slight difficulty. When he saw Kairi looking down at him, looking smaller than she had in a while, he smiled weakly and sighed, "See…I'm not a bird."

"Shut up," Kairi laughed placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it gently. She then glared up at the Master Maskman who was still shocked as to what Kyo had done.

She growled and stood up to face him. She stepped toward him aggressive growls escaping from the back of her throat, "You! Call yourself a Master? Master's are meant to be noble and respectable men. I have no respect for you at all! You killed my guardian! You mutated me! You mutated Kyo! And you let my brother die at the mercy of dragon, that you forced to commit the murder so in return you would let her live! But hang on! You killed her too!"

The Master Maskman was silent for a few moments but then broke out in laughter. Chuckling evilly he looked form Seth to Kairi, "Okay, I lied. I did kill that she-dragon but the boy the lizard burnt alive was not your beloved brother as I said it was."

"But then…" Kairi didn't know what to think now, until the Master Maskman shot an icy finger at Seth and smirked evilly.

"You want your big brother? There you go."

Kairi looked over to Seth and saw he was glaring angrily at the Master too. She then saw the wings and turned back to the Master as well.

"You mutated him as well!" she screamed. This caught the Master off guard as her eyes flashed red. The last time this happened it was bad – real bad.

* * *

_**Flashback ~**_

Kairi was lying down staring up at the ceiling of the lab blankly. She was fully aware of the needles that the group of scientists were preparing to stab into her already bruised skin. But she couldn't care less anymore and she wanted to die – it was the only way she might be able to see Papa again.

Just then Kyo, a boy she had met the second day she had been admitted to 'The Facility', was marched into the lab and forced to sit in a chair across the room. It was facing Kairi and so he watched what she did and what they did to her. He winced, unlike the girl herself, as the needles sunk in and shot out as quick as anything.

Just then she turned her head to him and he waited for her to react. So she gave him a reassuring smile telling him he was not alone and that made him feel better – until it was his turn to be injected with toxic substances.

Later that same day when the children were sent back to their cells something was wrong. Very wrong.

The child in Cell 7 was radiating some sort of energy that had been charged from the many substances that had entered her blood that day. She couldn't contain it and was going berserk. The lab assistants and scientists abandoned the plan of holding on to Kyo's struggling body with his tests just finishing and went to maintain the maddening girl.

Kyo sneaked up behind them. He was originally planning to escape while they were distracted, but when he saw her – Kairi – with her red eyes he stopped. He didn't want to leave her alone here. He wanted to be her friend. So despite all the pain he stayed for her and watched as she nearly, single-handedly destroyed the entire laboratory and half of the dormitory Cells.

_**End of Flashback ~**_

* * *

Kairi glared at the Master her eyes slowly fading to red, "Liars go to hell, huh? So where are you going? Cause you are more than a liar…YOU'RE THE DEVIL HIMSELF!"

The Master Maskman was scared now. He gasped and tried to run making everyone shocked to see him retreating. She jumped toward him and grabbed his neck as quick as light itself. He stopped defenceless and starred into her red hollows not far from horrified.

"You have caused so much hurt – so much pain!" she sobbed shaking him at the same time, "Why?"

He didn't answer her. So she shook him harder.

"TELL ME?"

"FINE!" he paused feeling defeated, "Originally, it was for protection…the Maskmen were the strongest of Ninjas throughout the world. But in these late generations with high-tech security and Armies and advanced weapons we have become meaningless…so now the only reason we have to continue our existence…is to discover what can be done to the human body using poisons and toxics that only the government knows about and has access to."

"Is that good enough? DO YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO LIVE ON?" Kairi screamed in his face.

"NO! IT'S TERRIBLE, I KNOW! AND I DESERVE THE WORST ANYONE COULD HAVE! BUT I HAVE NOTHING…I HAVE NOTHING ELSE IN MY LIFE!" he yelled back, "THE MASK IS MY LIFE!"

Kairi pushed his neck out of her grip making him stumble back two steps. She backed away from him still threatening with her eyes, "I want you to leave me alone. I want you to stop hurting Kyo. I want you to free my brother. I want you to stop trying to kill my Papa Kaito. And I most certainly don't want you to lay a finger on my Jack."

The Master Maskman nodded slowly and reluctantly.

Kairi breathed in and out and turned back to run to Kyo's half dead body.

"Watch out, Kairi!" Seth jumped in the path of the twin blade and used his wing to bounce back the attack. Then pulled out his own dagger and shot it toward the Master Maskman hitting him directly in the left eye (**A/N – Sorry, if you're squeamish, like me xs Ew!).**

Miki stepped toward his Master and slowly took his mask off. He bent over the Master's face and gasped, "The Master's…dead."

* * *

**Jack **- Is that the end of the story? :)

**Hazzard **- Why? -_-

**Jack **- Err...because...I wanna spend as much time with you as I can before the end? ^^" Heh-heh!

**Hazzard **- ...Hee! ^_^ But no, not just yet. A few things have to be cleared up and justified, I do believe :) Anyways! Thank you for reading this far and review please! The last chapters will be up soon ;D Promise x x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	16. Don't cry just yet

**Well then :)**

This is either 2nd from last chapter or 3rd from last chapte...I'll decide after school ^^ When I begin the end :D

**Jack **- Ooh :o

**Wuya **- You're talking as if you own time ¬_¬

**Hazzard **- Oh but I do ;)

**Wuya **- What? -_-

**Hazzard **- Well, think about it - if I rule the world then I must own time.

**Wuya **- YOU DON'T RULE THE WORLD AND YOU NEVER WILL!

**Hazzard **- Grr! YES I WILL AND WITH JACK, NO DOUBT xp

* * *

It was late evening and the fighting had stopped three hours ago.

The Xiaolin Monks were trying to help various of the injured, while Jack sat beside Seth opposite Kairi and Kaito with Kyo lying in the centre.

"I don't think I'll pull through this," Kyo confessed coughing.

"Shut up! Of course you will!" Kairi hissed. She then smiled, "You just have to stay awake and fight it."

"I can't fight sleep forever," Kyo reminded her laughing.

Kairi turned to Kaito who sighed knowing what she was thinking, "You know that's highly dangerous, Kairi. It could kill him instantly. That being the only reason you're still a weak human."

She pushed him over using her super strength, that he had only learnt of ten minutes ago, trying to prove him wrong playfully but then became serious again.

"But if we leave him he'll die slowly and painfully. If you just try…and if he dies instantly it will be a quick painless death or better yet he'll survive!" Kairi said.

"Try what?" Jack asked being nosy.

Kairi looked at him, paused and said, "Turn Kyo into a demon like Kaito."

"I have only one question about this," Kyo stated.

"What? What is it?" Kairi asked worried.

"I won't change back into a bird again, will I?" he asked smiling and making her laugh. She shook her head confirming 'no'. He then smiled as he took her hand and said, "Then I'll happily take the risk."

Kaito sighed knowing full-well that he wouldn't be able to change Kairi's mind, and by the looks of it Kyo's too, and got to work on the transforming ritual.

"Kairi, in case I don't make it. I want you to know…" he bit his lip and looked at Jack nervously. He then looked back at Kairi, closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, "I'm in love with you…and I always have been."

Jack would have been jealous were this a normal situation, but this was far from a normal situation, so instead he placed a comforting hand on the dying boys shoulder.

Kairi just looked at Kyo as if she were going to cry all over again. She looked up at Jack asking permission with her eyes and luckily Jack understood but now he was a little jealous. He sighed thinking 'Come on, don't be a jerk, this could be the last chance he has' and with that he sighed and nodded. Kairi smiled thankfully at him for understanding and leaned down to her best friend.

Kyo finally opened his eyes and nearly gasped at how close their faces were. Just then before he could ask she pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes. Firstly he thought of Jack, and felt bad, but then he thought of Kairi, and his eyes fluttered closed on their own.

After a few moments, Kairi felt Kyo stop returning the kiss and pulled back to see him. His eyes were closed, a smile played on his lips and his breathing had stopped. He was dead.

Kairi sobbed and squeezed Kyo's limb hand burying her face in his chest. Jack scooted round to her side and put an arm around her to comfort her. Seth remained absolutely still as he had – not used to people just yet (**A/N – Man, he's worse than Kairi was xD**).

"Honey, don't cry just yet. With demons, just because he isn't breathing doesn't mean…" Kaito mumbled as he continued with the ritual making swift hand gestures over the stab wound.

Kairi gasped and looked at Jack smiling excitedly.

"What?" Jack asked almost scared.

"He squeezed my hand back! He's alive, Jack! He's still alive!" She cried happily, throwing herself at Jack, knocking him over so that they were lying down Kairi on top.

"Good morning, what's for breakfast?" Kyo yawned returning from his very short period of unconsciousness, "God, please don't let it be worms."

Kairi rose up off of Jack and gestured for Seth to help her help Kyo sit up.

Kyo groaned a little and smiled at everyone, "Thank you, Kairi. Thank you, Seth."

Kaito sighed impatiently this time, "This is all absolutely great – a big relief – that you're fine and you pulled through okay, but I am not finished on cleansing your wound just yet, so please lay down for the next ten minutes that's all you have to do."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Pop," Kyo apologised, lying back down.

Kaito sighed playfully now and said, "Oh, geez, I'm not your dad too now, am I?"

They laughed, though Seth only smiled.

Kairi started with the introductions as she knew everyone – except for Seth – properly.

* * *

**Hazzard **- Thank you for reading please review ;)

**Jack **- That's it?

**Hazzard **- I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!

**Jack **- Oh okay.

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	17. Evil Boy Genius & Slayer of the Master

**WAHHH!**

**Wuya - **Oh for god sake! Why even start a story if you're gonna end up like this? ¬_¬

**Hazzard **- I-I'm sorry ***sniff sniff*** I j-just can't believe t-this is the last chapter of my f-first Xiaolin Showdown f-fanfic! WAHHH!

**Jack **- Last Chapter? :D Woo!

**Hazzard **- ***Stops crying*** e_O What?

**Jack **- ***Looks scared*** Err...I mean...err...No! Hazzard! I won't be able to see you anymore!

**Hazzard **- ***Pause. Then gasps and starts crying again*** WAHH!

**Wuya **- Great! Thanks a lot Jack, now we've got this until the end of the story, so why don't you all get on with it and read! -_-

**Hazzard **- ***Looks terrifying*** HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY READING PEOPLES LIKE THAT! ***Turns to reading peoples and smiles*** Hee! Sorry about that, please enjoy! OH! And Dadles! One of the Jackbots should be stopping by yours soon with Raimundo like you asked ;D Hee! ***quietly to self*** He better have my first-hand photograph of a Penguin ¬_¬

**Jack **- Wait! You used my Jackbots without consulting me? :O

**Hazzard **- Hee! ^_^"

* * *

They walked silently to a hill within the grounds and then they sat together. Kairi turned to face Jack but looked to the side, toward the rising sun. Jack mirrored her but instead of looking toward the sun he gazed at her like he had done ever since he ran into her weeks ago.

Kairi rubbed her temples with her thumbs and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" Jack asked reaching out to touch her hand.

She just looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Not like it did. Which is a good thing."

"Yes, it is," Jack agreed smiling and taking her hands in his.

"I love Papa's magic so much," she said sighing. Then she laughed slightly making Jack smile at her.

* * *

After Kyo was completely transformed and now Demon, Kairi's adrenaline had calmed down causing her to realise how much pain she was really in.

The pain she had felt earlier had still not passed and was continuing to burn at her throat and sting her eyes. It was bubbling inside her stomach and rippling through her veins. She consulted Kaito, and Seth had 'over heard' – eavesdropped more like.

This was when she understood.

Seth explained that the substances they had both been injected with at the 'Facility' had a repel effect and, like magnets of the same name, their bodies were repulsed by each other. He told her that, even though it looked otherwise, he was in as much pain as she was. But he had also been injected with extreme pain killers and something else to avoid any unwanted side effects.

From this information, Kaito understood it was obviously chemicals within the sibling's blood reacting against one another and decided to try and numb the sting. He couldn't fully remove the agony but as it would, like Seth's pain killers but slower, wear-off in the future (because the blood cleans itself – something along those lines ^_^" Heh…) he only needed to make the hurt durable for the pair – which he did.

* * *

"Jack?" Kairi started looking down at their entwined hands, blushing slightly, "You know that I love you, right?"

Jack gasped. I mean, he did know - yes - but it felt so good to hear her say it, "And you know that I love you too – and I always will! Right?"

Kairi then smiled happily and looked up at him, "Then…" she giggled blushing again, "It's more traditional for the man to do it but…Jack Spicer, my evil boy genius...will you marry me?"

Jack was shocked. They were still very young and it was truly the first love each of them had ever had. They were yet to experience the adult world and there were still so many things that needed sorting – like telling Jack's mother he was safe, for starters. But it felt right being around each other. It felt normal and brilliant and exciting just holding the others hand. He hadn't really thought about marriage until now…but thinking about it…although he were young, he knew deep down that Kairi meant so much more than anyone else to him.

"Kairi…what was your future title?" Jack asked remembering a conversation they had had before.

Kairi sighed then smiled and said, "It goes from 'The Demon Lab Rat' to…'Slayer of the Master' – not very exciting, I know. But it was only meant to state who had been eliminated by my hands," she laughed not finding it that funny but trying to stop the mood from faltering. She then looked at Jack and smiled seriously again, "Now! Do you have an answer for my question?"

Jack sat up straight and removed his hands from Kairi's to her disappointment. But then just as quick, to her delight he replaced them on her cheeks cupping her face and leaning in as his eyes slowly closed. He whispered, "I do," and their lips met.

**~ The End ~**

* * *

TT~TT ***Sniff Sniff*** I'd like to say thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and I have so much appreciation for all of you included in my reading peoples (basically anyone who reads my stories ^_^" Hee! Hee! Lol!)^_^ Much love!

[**Jack and Wuya aren't tied up anymore]**

**Wuya **- See ya! ***Leaves***

**Jack **- So I guess...this is goodbye...

**Hazzard **- Sob! ***Thows her arms around Jack and cries into his shoulder***

**Jack **- Okay, come on - you maybe upset but you really didn't have to say 'Sob' when you're already sobbing - Geez! ***Sighs***

**Hazzard **- Will I ever see you again?

**Jack **- Err...I don't know...

**Hazzard **- ***Growling*** You're meant to reassure me!

**Jack **- Oh! Oh! I mean-err-Yes! Of course we-I mean-er- you will!

**Hazzard **- ***Smiles*** You know what? I think I believe you.

**Jack **- Okay...good?

**Hazzard** - Yes, good. And do you know why?

**Jack **- ...W-w-why?

**Hazzard **- ***Doors shuts and locks by itself and Hazzard pulls a rope out of no where and ties Jack up again*** Because you're staying here! ^_^

**Jack **- NO!

**Hazzard **- Thanks for reading! Review on last chapter with any questions, criticism or even praise (if you liked it that is - hopefully ^_^). Thank you very much for reading! Mata ne!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
